


eventide

by coarseCorsair



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Secret Samol 2020, is this how american fried food works?, moody teens being moody and also gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coarseCorsair/pseuds/coarseCorsair
Summary: “What exactly am I supposed to be looking at? I...don’t think that’s exactly the right video.”“Aw shi- Wait, you don’t know what a fancam is?”Elena and Hilda take a brief respite from superheroics.
Relationships: Elena Flores/Hilda Quick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	eventide

**Author's Note:**

> for twitter user incantamina! happy secret samol!

The basement of the Saltwater Pier Arcade was almost pitch black, illuminated only by the glow of a single arcade machine, lights flashing and flickering through cathode ray tubes. The arcade itself was closed, being that it was the holiday season and people were busy with other things. Elena and Hilda didn’t mind, since it provided them with a space they could have to themselves, away from prying eyes. 

The pier wasn’t particularly lively either, considering it was early morning on New Years’ Eve, nor were any of the stalls open yet, their owners only now preparing to set up shop. The relative quietness was a welcome reprieve from what Bluff City was usually like, from all the lights and noises and other sensations that could easily overwhelm anyone. It was nice, not being in the limelight for once.

The two of them were busy trying out one of the new crane games that had just recently arrived, even though they knew that all of them were rigged. Elena particularly enjoyed the challenge; the fact that the odds were stacked against her only strengthened her resolve more than anything else, made her want to beat the game out of sheer spite, even if the reward was merely a cheap stuffed toy she could most likely get somewhere else for far less money. Despite her best efforts, it slipped out of her grasp again and again. There was always next time, right?

“Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?” Elena spoke up, trying to come across as unfazed by her recent defeat. “I, uh...actually haven’t had breakfast yet,” she added, making a mock motion towards her stomach. “C’mon, I know a really good place, it’s pretty close by.”

Hilda nodded and Elena offered her hand.

The walk to said place took them through the city center, which was still decked out in gaudy Christmas decorations. No matter the occasion, secular or religious, Bluff City found a way to make it the pinnacle of kitsch, throwing good taste away like a used candy wrapper. They walked by several gigantic Christmas trees and mock presents on their way to their destination, all the while accompanied by the subtle but grating sound of holiday music being played by the various shops and casinos littered throughout the city center.

* * *

“Deep fried oreos?” Hilda asked. “Seriously? I’m pretty sure they’ve started classifying those as a health and safety hazard.”

The two of them were standing in front of one among many stalls by the seaside that were serving what seemed to be infinite variations on food that had been covered in batter and then fried. Hilda wasn’t thrilled about the prospect, but Elena was jubilant, grinning from ear to ear. Was this one of those American things she had yet to get used to?

“Yeah,” Elena answered, mouth still full of food. She reached into her bag and offered one to Hilda. “You want one?”

“No thanks,” Hilda said sheepishly. “Besides, I thought we were gonna go to that hot dog place?”

“Oh, uh…” Elena mumbled as she shuffled her feet, staring down at the pavement, “last time I went there with Franklin and he...kind of broke the sign after doing a bunch of flips? So we’re both banned from there now.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. I think someone uploaded the whole thing online, if you wanna see.”

“Sure,” she answered, a note of doubt in her voice.

Elena took out her phone. “You see this?” she said before pressing play on the video she’d loaded up. It was pretty short, only about 30 seconds long, and it was basically a montage of pictures of Paternoster in action, set to...K-Pop?

“What exactly am I supposed to be looking at? I...don’t think that’s exactly the right video.”

“Aw shi- Wait, you don’t know what a fancam is?” she said with an incredulous look on her face. “Hold on, let me load up another one.” Elena browsed through the app for a bit before finding another video, similar to the previous one, only this one was dedicated to Waxwing. Actually, how did they even get all this footage?

“And this is serious?”

“Deadly serious,” Elena replied, and Hilda wasn’t quite sure if she was joking or not. “People get into fights because of this stuff, trust me.”

“Actually, do you mind showing me another video?”

“Oh? Sure, yeah.”

* * *

By the time it was close to midnight, Elena and Hilda were perched up on top of a skyscraper overlooking the ocean. Spending the last few minutes of the year on a rooftop wasn’t Hilda’s idea of a good time, but Elena had insisted. She had buzzed several random buttons on the intercom for this particular apartment building before someone finally opened the door for her. Elena was munching on some popcorn she’d bought at the pier, looking out at the horizon, at all the people who had gathered to celebrate. Waxwing was holding some sort of New Years’ party at her place, more out of obligation than anything, but neither Hilda nor Elena were particularly interested in attending that sort of gathering, the kind that attracted rich people and had a bunch of tiny foods on fancy platters.

“Do you think we can keep on doing this?” Elena asked.

“What, sneaking off to rooftops?”

Elena shook her head. “No, no, I mean…this whole thing. Bluff City, heroics, us,” she said, making a vague hand gesture to emphasize the last point. They had all started out so idealistic and young, filled with purpose, but by now it felt less like heroism and more like busywork, punching in and out every day. Was this how Waxwing felt? Elena didn’t like thinking about the future (their future?). She found all the endless outcomes and uncertainties terrifying. The present was much more stable, and it involved a lot less philosophy and introspection. 

Hilda moved closer and took Elena’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“I’m not sure either, honestly.” Hilda knew she couldn’t offer any easy solutions, nor was she going to try and offer her false hope. They’d just have to figure it out, step by step. Right now, it didn't matter. 

The moment of silence was broken up by the thunder of fireworks, the darkness giving way to a cavalcade of bright, flashing patterns in the sky. There was no closure, no grand finale, just the two of them, together, for this brief moment. Elena rested her head on Hilda’s shoulder. Hilda felt a buzzing sensation in her pocket. She took out her phone: it was a message from Chanti, asking her if she could help out with some kind of incident at the zoo.

“You wanna go hang out with Chanti and Franklin?”

“Sure, that sounds nice. Bet they’re getting awfully bored without us.”

“Let’s go, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to awindingstair for once again being my beta reader, and to the secret samol team for organizing this incredible event! here's to next year.


End file.
